Sore Heart
by Sid LaBelle
Summary: Naru and Lin left for England four years ago... What has Mai been up to? Can broken hearts be mended or replaced? Who will end up with who?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here is my second Ghost Hunt story Do not own anything but Shiro and a secret other character. **

_**Synopsis:**_

_**Mai (age 19) forced herself to move on after Naru and Lin left to England to bury Gene. She met a man, got engaged but sadly tragedy stuck her again. Her fiance of six months commited suicide , not long after she foud out that she was pregnant with his child. She began hate the late Shiro for leaving her behind and she reasoned she loved him only a little. Mai had lost contact with all S.P.R's members but John Brown who became her best friend in no time at all. Once John found out that Mai was carring the late Shiro's child, he offered to help her in anyway he could. Mai gratefully accepted his offer and was happy she had such a good friend. John had a spare bedroom in his flat which he made Mai take until she had the baby and could get a place of her own, she told him she did not want to take advantage of his kindness and overstay. Mai also got financial help from Shiro's father who was the owner of a fortune 500 company but she only took what was needed, no extra. She then gave birth to a baby boy who definately looked like her as John pointed out. It has now been four years since~**_

For Mai (age 26) it was a typical weekday, she would get up, get her and her son (age 4) ready and head off to the chruch John worked at were she dropped him off to the daycare and went to her office job answering phones and doing costomer service. After work was over she went back to the church and helped take care of the children and her son.

"Mai you needn't push yourself so hard. You'll run yourself out!" John called over to Mai.

Mai kicked the ball and told the childeren to get it. "Oh! John it's no problem at all! I only work seven hours making copies and answering phones! I definatle don't mind playing with the children it's relaxing! Besides its great to see my boy has friends he likes." Mai said with her signiture smile.

John knew he couldn't tell her otherwise after knowing her since she was 16 and gave his sheepish smile and helped her lead the children inside for dinner.

Later that night at her flat Mai was getting ready for bed... "Something feels off." She mumbled as she grabbed her book and laid down. After a while of reading she looked up from her book over to her sons sleeping form on her couch "I wonder why you barely took after your stupid father." She set her book on her night table and dimmed her light then drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Naru's POV:**

I looked out the plane window at the clouds that were begining to partand fade to show a farmiliar place I haven't seen in four long years.

"This is you'r captain speaking; we will be landing at Haneda airport in about 20 minutes."

I feel as though I am coming home again, but this isn't really home. This is the place I assumed a new identity and acctually made friends, who cared about me not just because I was the famous Oliver Davis. Well... none of them knew exept who used it to get dates with me... Then there was Mai... Always Mai, she was different. She always delt with my rudeness and narcisistic ways but she was never one to hide how she felt. She cared about people not for their title but for the person themself.

I hadn't really realised it but... She held a special place with me. She put up with so much from me and I can't believe it took so long for me to realise why I had teased her and why I would call for her tea so often... I liked her.. or loved her.

I had lost contact with everyone from Japans S.P.R soon after being in England. I wonder how they are all doing.. I wonder if Mai is doing well, I have seen on T.V here and there, that woman disturbs me.. So I didnt pay close attention.

I had heard through Lin that John still worked at the church we had our case at so at least I had some where to start... For the rest of my old friends I had no clue.. Regetably even for Mai.

"We have now landed, I hope you have enjoyed your flight and Welcome to Japan."

With that announcment Lin and I exited the plane.

"First Lin we will go back to my old flat and drop off our stuff then we can go see John, at least we know where he is."

Lin just nods and we get in my old car we had brought to the airport.

**Lin's POV:**

Naru has changed considerably over the years and I guess I have too. I can say I am acctually excited to see my old friends and co-workers. I missed them but something struck me as quite odd. I missed Mai considerably, to the point I began searching her on the internet a year after we left. I could never really find much on her so I would just reminece about when she lectured me for hating the Japanese and how good her tea was and how well she could make chinese teas too. I also remember finding out she was an orphan which did shock me, not that I let it show. She was so strong and she had such a deep compacity for care and love... I noticed some odd feelings when I thought back on these memories, maybe I more than just missed her.. I don't know, I am nine years her senior so some may veiw that as creepy but she was quite mature for her age. I began realising I had some type of feelings for her when she fell into the well at the Doll House case but I noticed it even more so on our case at the church when she was possesed and hanging all over me and pressing against me... *Blush creeps onto cheeks* Yeah someone would definately say I am creepy or even a pedophile for those thoughts but Mai was different... She loved everone for them. She even tried to make me smile and gave me chinese tea and coffee without me even asking for it plus she always was fine with my silence.

Naru was driving so I could just relax and look out the window.

"At least Tokyo still appears the same Noll."

"Yes as it seems we are almost at the church, I wonder if John has gotten any taller huh Lin?"

I just chuckle in responce

I wonder what Mai looks like now? Beautiful still of course.. wait.. nevermind.

**Mai's POV:**

Just another routine day but I have no work so I'll take the chance to go shopping!

I was leaving the store and recalled my phone coversation with John

_"I noticed alot of the children's toys are a bit worse for wear... I know I can get them some brand new ones! How does that sound John?!" Mai happily chirpped_

_"REALLY? Are you sure Mai? What about all your stuff? "_

_"Thats nothing John, the kids have been sooo good and they treat the toys so well too its no big deal at all I already got all my stuff so I have some left over money I don't mind spending it on them!"_

_"Ok Mai only if you'r sure, I wont tell the children so it will be a surprise!" John laughed and as did Mai_

As I walked to my car with about 20 bags of things for the children and a surprise for John I almost dropped one and a worker helped me load it all into my car

"Gomen!"

I said while driving away. I wonder what they will think of all the stuff I got. I giddly thought.


	2. 2 My oh Mai

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating for a bit, I had an emergency and had to fly back to my family's estate right away! (Flight was awful) Then when I got there I realised I didnt bring my adaptor for charging my laptop sooo dead laptop and then I stayed longer than expected and got distracted.. T.T I Love you France but you distract me with your food and family... ANYWAY Here we go! Mai: Sid does not own Ghost hunt!**

I wonder what they will think about the toys and stuff I got them! Mai sang in her head as she got out of her car. "I just love smiles! Today is fantastic this is just awesome!" Mai practically shouted as she went through the gates and made her way to the childrens area.

"John? Helloooo?" Huh... Wonder if he is in the confessional... Oh well.

"Children! Come here I have a surprise for ALL of you! Come on!"

About twenty children came running into the main hall all excited and among them Mai's son was wearing a huge smile because he knew about the toys having overheard the phone conversation between his Okka-san and his Uncle John . "Alright pick out One per person ok? Anyone you think looks fun! And one rule... Treat them with love and respect ok?

"Ok Miss Mai!" The children chorused.

"Have any of you seen Father John?"

The children looked to eachother and looked back to Mai and shook their heads.

"Oh.. ok, do you all want to go outside? Its nice out today and you can all play with your new toys out there."

And with that Mai took all of them outside to play, little did she know John was out back of the church just now, greeting two long absent guests...

**Johns POV**

I was just closing the lid to the large dumpster when I saw a large black car round the corner... Hmm who could this be?

Just then the car rolled to a slow stop near the dumpster

"I see you have gotten a bit taller there John!"

I stopped in shock when I saw two familiar faces come out of the car...

"No way! Kazuya- Oliver I mean! What are you doing back in Japan? And Lin too? Both of you have changed too it seems!"

Now that I stop and look, Oliver is taller and his hair is shorter and he has more muscle mass but is still kind of lanky. Lin, is the same height but his hair is shorter too! He no longer has the bangs but now he has it cut sort of like hoe Takigawa had it cut.

"Hello John, you can still call me Kazuya or Naru, what ever you are comfortable with." He said with a amused look on his face

"Ah! very well, it's nice to see you both but why now?"

Naru and Lin looked at eachother "We may be opening S.P.R up again. We had alot more cases here in a short time than we have in a while over in England."

This slightly took me back... opening the S.P.R again.. I wouldnt mind but my main concern is Mai... It took her a while to start being herself again... What will she do? What will they think about her son? Do they know? I dont believe they would know...

"Well how about we move this conversation inside? And get you guys a drink?"

"Thank you John, a drink would be nice. Do you still run the childrens center here?" Lin said

"Yes I do, or rather we at the church do, I cant take credit for all the others hard work. Here have a seat, I will ask Kelly to get some tea so I will be right back."

Both just nodded to confirm.

**Normal POV**

Now as John sat and began speaking to Naru and Lin, Mai played with all the children and showed them all how the toys worked and put them together when needed.

"So John do you still have contact with Ms. Matsuzaki and Takigawa?"

"Oh, Naru I don't really know about either sorry.. Here this way we renovated this half of the church, I am happy to show you around"

John led the two men around explaining what was done and how much th children love it but not once did he mention Mai... He knew that if he did she might do something truely evil like she did when she was angry and pregnant... He never again wanted to see that side of Mai, he swore he had nightmares.

As the trio moved outside by Lin's request they were greeted by the sight of happy playing children and they all had brand new toys with them. Naru noticed that the toys still had tags on them and wondered how the church could afford to get such high end things. Lin noticed that some children were running into the trees and calling for someone but he could tell what they were saying.

Then John with a horrible feeling in his gut noticed that the children were looking for Mai and playing hide and go seek.

"So you two want to head back inside? Hehe?"

Both of the men noticed John's nervousness but were interupted from asking why when they all heard an eruption of triumphant yells and cheers from the trees just then a woman emerged from the shade and caught all eyes of said men.

Lin stopped in his tracks and looked and the woman playing with the children so happily and noted she was extremely beautiful. Naru did the same and his jaw even dropped a little.

"John! I lost again can you believe it? Oh and I have something for you to-" Mai cut off her sentance upon seeing the two men.

Naru immeadiately thought John may have a girlfriend and as did Lin but upon closer inspection of the woman they both noticed those same chocolate brown eyes and a smile that could knock out the sun.

"LIN! NARU!? When did you guys get here!? John why did you not tell me? Children time to go inside ok be ther in a bit."

As all the children filed inside two completely shocked men stood and stared in awe, this was Mai?

**A/N: So my updates are sporadic mmk? I am in the process of moving into another flat since the rent on my old one was to steep. Ahg my luck is non existant... But on the bright side I got my cast off of my right hand! YAY **

**OMAKE**

**Mai: Awww Sid why didnt you put in my full discription here!? I look soooo good for a Momma!**

**Sid: I wanna keep things Interesting ok? That and I am hitting some writers block cause of the moving...**

**John: Also can we not relive what Mai was like while pregnant... I would like to not have nightmares again... T.T**

**Sid: ... Ok? She wasnt that bad was she?**

**John: ... Hell has no fury like a pregnant Mai...**

**Mai: OH COME ON I WASNT... never mind I totally was well.. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
